Hadiah Ulang Tahun Yang Terindah
by Chaki No Utau
Summary: Kushina kesepian di hari ulang tahunnya. Di tengah kesepiannya, muncul sebuah tim bernama 'peneduh hati' di sekolahnya. Kushina mencobanya, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? My First MinaKushi fanfic. R&R yaaa!


Disclaimer : Sekalipun Naruto bukan punyaku!

Pairing : My first MinaKushi fanfic

Warning : AU, GAJE, OOC BANGET, ANEH DLL

Summary : Kushina kesepian karena ulang tahunnya dirayakan sendirian. Di tengah kesepiannya, dia mendengar ada 'tim peneduh hati' di sekolahnya. Dia pun mencoba untuk meminta salah satu anggota itu menemaninya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Hadiah Ulang Tahun Yang Terindah

By: Me Love Hinata

.

.

.

*all Kushina POV*

"I guess no one reads one like this. But my many thanks to Ms. Tsunade translating this into English! By the way, Asuka , congratulations on your marriage on 8th of May. I wish you every happiness!"

"Bagus! Pengucapan dan intonasinya sempurna.! Pertahankan prestasimu, Kushina!"

"...Baik, bu!"

Hai semuanya. Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Setelah aku belajar bahasa inggris bersama guruku, Ms. Tsunade, aku langsung menuju luar kelas. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar ada 2 orang gadis sedang membicarakanku.

"Anak itu selalu dapat pujian ya!"

"Bisa apa saja.. Cantik, Gaya.. betul-betul sosok pujaan.."

"Orangtuanya juga hebat! Dari keluarga elit!"

Semua bisik-bisik mereka terdengar olehku...

"Tapi.. ga ada cowo yang berani mendekatinya, karena dia terlalu sempurna!"

"Ga ada cowo yang berani mendekatinya.."

'Kenapa imageku bisa jadi begini di mata mereka? Selain itu.. bukan mauku dipuja-puja begini..' batinku sangat sebal. Setelah merapikan semua barang yang kubawa, aku langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

~oOo~

Di rumah..

"Oka-san, sudah pulang?" Aku kaget melihat oka-san sudah pulang. Biasanya beliau tidak pulang.

"Gawat Kushina! Seorang model dari agency Oka-san terluka saat pemotretan diluar negeri! Oka-san harus segera kesana, mungkin baru satu minggu baru bisa pulang!"

"Tapi, Otou-san kan juga sedang ada tugas diluar?"

"Ya. Habis bagaimana lagi!" tiba-tiba Oka-san memotong pembicaraan.

"Tapi Oka-san, tiga hari lagi aku.."

"Wah mobilnya sudah datang. Oka-san harus pergi!"

"OKA-SAAAAAAAAAAN!"

**Ini sudah terjadi berulang kali. Merayakan ulang tahunku sendirian. Ga ada otou-san dan oka-san, juga teman-teman yang mengucapkan selamat..**

**Sekarang pun, ga ada yang bisa kulakukan..**

~oOo~

"Eh! betulan ada ya?" beberapa gadis yang seusia denganku membicarakan sesuatu.

"Iya! Aku dengar gosipnya dari kakak kelas!"

"Setelah baca buletin, banyak orang yang mencobanya! Tapi yang diharapkan tak kunjung datang.."

"Yang diharapkan? oh.. mereka sedang ngomongin artikel di buletin sekolah!" kataku menyambungkan.

"Masukkan surat ke locker nomor 1999, maka akan muncul sang peneduh hati.."

"Tapi artikel itu kurang blak-blakan! Kabarnya, tim itu.. Dibentuk oleh murid sekolah kita!" aku kaget mendengar 'tim peneduh hati berasal sekolahku.

"Tim peneduh hati?"

"Hiaaa! Yang bener nih?"

"Gawat.. kalau sampai ketahuan guru, kan bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah.."

"Gimana sih caranya ketemu dengannya?" aku mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tulis nama dan permohonanmu di atas kertas.."

"Wah.. kamu sempat nulis surat ke mereka ya?"

"Jangan lupa, sisipkan uang 20 ribu ryo ke locker nomor 1999!"

"20 ribu ryo? Maruk amat.." aku kaget mendengarnya.

"20 ribu ya.. ga apa-apa demi ketentraman hati.."

"Kalau semuanya sudah kamu lakukan, penenang hati itu akan datang!"

"Dia akan menenangkan hatimu yang sedang gundah!"

"Mau coba ah!"

"Hati sedang gundah? Dia akan datang? Apa betul? Kalau begitu.. dia juga akan memberi selamat ulang tahun padaku?" batinku tidak yakin. Akhirnya aku pun menulis surat untuk mereka.

**"Untuk tim peneduh hati: Lusa aku ulangtahun, kutunggu kamu besok di saat istirahat.."**

"Masa sih dia mau datang.." kataku pelan sambil memasukkan surat itu ke locker 1999.

"Tapi... aku ga mau kesepian di hari ulang tahunku..."

~oOo~

Keesokan harinya, waktu istirahat..

Setelah menunggunya cukup lama, aku mulai bosan. Aku mulai berbalik badan, pergi.

"Ga datang.." kataku kecewa.

"Ternyata cuma bohong belaka. Harusnya aku ga berharap, membuatku makian kesepian saja.." sebalku mulai berjalan.

"Ah.. sendirian juga ga apa-apa! Aku memang selalu sendirian!"

"GAWAT! AKU TERLAMBAT!" tiba-tiba suara keras menggema sampai ke telingaku.

"Eh?" aku melihat sesosok pemuda aneh berlari menujuku.

"Oh, kamu Kushina ya?" tanya pemuda itu.

"I-iya.. betul.." jawabku kelagapan.

"Syukurlah kamu masih ada disini!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku.. ehem! (sambil menepuk dadanya) Aku dari tim peneduh hati! Namaku Minato.." sapanya bangga.

"Bohong!" kataku ga percaya.

"Eh?"

"Kamu ga ada mirip-miripnya sama sosok peneduh hati!" sebalku.

"Membuat cewe menunggu.. terus datang dengan berisik.." lanjutku.

"Iya, maaf deh!"

"Selain itu.. aku ga suka sama cowo pendek!" lanjutku lagi.

"CEREWET AMAT SIH!" melihat ekspresinya seperti itu, aku langsung berpikir.

"Batal aja deh!" kesalku sambil berjalan pergi.

"Eh tunggu! Jangan dong! Nanti bisa gawat!" tolaknya dengan mata memohon.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sedikit heran.

"I-itu rahasia.." jawabnya.

"Sudah batal aja!" kesalku makin mau pergi.

"Tolong dong! Tolong!" pintanya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa bisa gawat? Memangnya kamu bakal didenda?" tanyaku lalu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ga sih, tapi.. Kalau aku gagal di tugas ini, aku bakal gagal jadi anggota tim peneduh hati!" jawabnya sambil nyengir ga jelas.

"Jadi kamu bukan anggota tim peneduh hati? Jangan bercanda! Aku ga mau jadi bahan percobaan! Aku minta pengganti kamu!" tolakku sangat kesal.

"Ehm, sepertinya ga mungkin diganti.." balasnya tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena saat ini, anggota yang nganggur cuma aku.." jawabnya lalu nyengir-nyengir ga jelas.

'Ukh.. padahal aku sudah keluar 20 ribu.. tapi, yang datang malah sosok amatiran begini!' batinku dalam hati.

"Yuk kita jalan!" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapanku.

"Kemana?" tanyaku heran.

"Lho, kok kemana.. ya jalan-jalan.." jawabnya lagi.

"Sekarang? Aku masih ada pelajaran!" tolakku.

"Ulang tahun kan cuma setahun sekali? Bukan saatnya belajar!" ajaknya sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya aku mengalah.

"Masa aku harus bolos sih!" tolakku lagi

"Sekali-sekali boleh dong!" pintanya lagi.

**Duh.. masa aku ditemenin sama orang seperti ini sih?**

~oOo~

"Tung.. tunggu dulu!" pintaku memintanya berhenti.

"Ya?" jawabnya lalu berhenti berjalan.

"Gaun ini betul-betul untukku?" tanyaku sambil melihat gaun yang dibelikannya.

"Iya! Pantas kan untukmu? Harganya ga terlalu mahal!" jawabnya santai.

"Tapi.." perkataanku langsung disambungnya.

"Ga apa-apa, dibeli dengan uangmu!"

"Hah? Apa?" kesalku mulai keluar.

"Kamu masukkan uang 20 ribu ryo kan? Nah, sebenarnya uang itu untuk jalan-jalan dan kado.." jawabnya jujur.

'Ternyata itu alasan mereka memungut bayaran..' batinku mulai mengerti.

"Sst, tapi ini rahasia lho!" pintanya sambil tersenyum.

"Pemilik tim ku bernama Fugaku! Dia selalu senyam-senyum, tapi sebenarnya galak!" lanjutnya cengar-cengir.

"Kamu bukannya takut, malah kelihatan senang!" tanyaku heran.

"Iya! Soalnya aku suka tim mereka!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

'Baru kali ini, aku dengar orang bilang suka setulus ini..'

"Nah! Hari ini ulang tahunmu, kamu mau apa?" tanyanya sangat semangat.

"Ulang tahunku besok.." jawabku datar.

"Eh? Masa sih? Kenapa ga bilang dari tadi! Lalu kenapa minta ketemu.." tanyanya heran.

"Karena ada waktu luang.." jawabku lalu berbalik.

"Eh?"

"Hari ini dan besok aku sendirian.. kesepian tanpa ada yang memberiku selamat.." lanjutku sangat sedih.

"Waduh.. kayaknya duitnya ga cukup nih!" katanya sambil menghitung-hitung uang.

"Jalan-jalan ga usah jauh-jauh!" timpalku santai.

"Bukan begitu.. ga cukup buat check in ke hotel.." lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku ga mau diajak ke hotel!" kesalku makin keluar.

"Kalau begitu, mau ke mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kemana kek.. Aku ga tau.." jawabku sangat santai.

"Ya sudah. Biar sang pangeran yang menuntun jalan! Boleh kugandeng tanganmu, putri?" pintanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Kamu sama sekali ga mirip pangeran!" ejekku sebal.

**Tiba-tiba.. dia menggendongku!**

"Gimana? Mirip pangeran kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, iya. Turunkan aku!" jawabku dengan wajah sangat memerah.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba dia terpeleset dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Sakittt! Kok licin sih?" sebalnya sangat sakit.

"Hihihi.. Minato betul-betul ga mirip pangeran!" ejekku tertawa kecil melihatnya kesakitan. Dia tersenyum.

"Yuk jalan!" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ayo.." jawabku lalu menerima ulurannya.

**Aneh sekali, aku bisa tersenyum bersamanya.. kalau bersamanya, aku bisa tertawa lepas. Dan tanpa kusadari, diriku terlarut dalam luapan kebahagiaan.**

~oOo~

"Waaahhh! Hebat.." pujiku ketika dibawanya ke suatu tempat yang sangat menarik.

"Iya kan? Ini tempat kesukaanku! Fugaku yang kasih tau aku tempat ini! Dia sering kesini!" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Fugaku.. si pemilik tim? Memangnya kalian akrab?" tanyaku heran.

"Iya! Kami semua sangat akrab!" jawabnya sangat senang.

"Dulu.. aku sangat kesepian.. Fugaku, orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku.. Saat aku belajar bergabung dengan tim nya, aku merasa menemukan tempatku yang tenang.." katanya sangat senang.

"Kalau aku bisa jadi anggota mereka.. aku bisa membalas jasa Fugaku!" lanjutnya.

Oh begitu. Pantas dia mati-matian supaya sukses dengan tugas pertamanya..

"Aku yakin. Kamu bisa diterima di tim mereka!" kataku menyemangatkannya.

**Kalau dia diterima, Minato akan mendapat pelabuhan hatinya.**

"Aku.. hanya ingin diterima demi Fugaku! Itu sebabnya aku ga peduli dapat klien macam apapun!" balasnya sangat santai.

"A.." kesalku mulai keluar.

"Tapi.. Aku bahagia bisa membuat Kushina tersenyum.." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Bisa ga kita bersama tanpa ikatan kerja?" tanyanya dengan pandangan serius.

"A-apa?" tanyaku penuh heran.

Minato mendekat ke arahku , lalu dia mendekati wajahku. Dan akhirnya.. dia mencium bibirku. Pertemuan kami hanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi.. terasa mendalam sekali..

"Aku.. akan berhenti dari tim Fugaku!" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Perasaanku ini tulus.. aku ga bisa menemani gadis lain, selain kamu!" jawabnya sangat sedih.

"Selain itu.. siapapun yang terlibat cinta, harus berhenti menjadi anggota" lanjutnya makin sedih.

**Wajahnya sedih sekali.. dia begitu sedih, tapi tetap mau berhenti? Demi aku, dia rela melepas ketenangan hatinya?**

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang suka sama kamu?" tanyaku lantang.

"Kushina.. jangan salah paham! Aku cuma mau bercanda sama kamu!" jawabnya agak panik. Dia mulai menyentuhku.

"Apa sih maksudmu? Jangan sentuh aku!" tolakku sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kamu diganti orang lain!" pintaku lagi.

**Aku suka sama Minato yang lugu dan polos..**

**Terlanjur suka..**

"Kamu bohong!" katanya lantang.

"Kenapa kamu berbohong? Aku serius ingin bersamamu Kushina! Aku suka kamu Kushina!" jawabnya makin lantang.

"Tapi aku ga suka!" tolakku kesal.

**Kumohon Minato..**

"Sudah. Tinggalkan aku! Pergi sana!" perintahku makin kesal.

**Jangan paksa aku bicara lebih menyakitkan lagi!**

"Tolong jangan dilanjutkan, bisa kan?" pintaku makin kesal. Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari semak-semak.

"Fugaku? Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba.

"Sejak tadi, aku disini. Lalu kalian datang.." jawab orang itu yang ternyata Fugaku, si kaptent tim peneduh hati.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud nguping.. namamu Kushina kan?" tanya Fugaku tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk.

"Meski Minato hanya menjalankan tugasnya.. kamu ga berhak menyakitinya!" jawabnya sedikit kesal.

"Kamu ga akan dapat penggantinya! Besok akan kukembalikan uangmu!" pintanya lalu menarik Minato.

"Ayo, Minato!" ajaknya menarik Minato.

"Tunggu Kushina.." tolaknya menarik tangannya dari Fugaku.

"Cepat, tinggalkan aku!" pintaku menangis.

"Tidak.. ini tak mungkin terjadi..!" katanya tidak percaya.

"Kushina, kamu menutupi perasaanmu sendiri! selama ini aku menahan air matamu! Kenapa kamu pendam semuanya sendirian? Aku ingin jadi tempatmu berlabuh, Kushina! Aku.. ingin jadi pelabuhan hatimu!" lanjutnya semakin keras.

"Tapi kenapa kamu memilih untuk tetap sendiri?" tanya dia lagi.

"Ayo Minato.." ajak Fugaku makin menarik Minato.

"Kushina!" Minato memanggilku.

**Selama ini aku tegar.. aku sudah terbiasa sendirian.. tapi, entah sejak kapan aku lupa untuk jujur pada diri sendiri..**

"Kushina!" sekali lagi.

"Aku suka kamu Minato!" jeritku dengan mata yang basah.

"Aku ingin bersamamu.. aku ga ingin sendirian lagi!" lanjutku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku suka kamu.." kata kami berdua lalu berpelukan.

**Hal paling berharga yang selama ini kuharapkan.. akhirnya kutemukan..**

**Aku bersyukur telah menghubungi tim peneduh hati..**

**Dan bertemu Minato..**

"Ah, Fugaku?" tanya Minato heran melihat Fugaku diam.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kamu bahagia! Anggota tim memang dilarang menjalin cinta.." jawab Fugaku bingung.

"Peraturan ini berlaku untuk siapa saja! Tapi, persahabatan kita ga akan pernah berubah!" lanjut Fugaku lalu tersenyum tipis. Fugaku pun pergi.

"Minato.."

"Ya?"

"Besok ulang tahunku.. kamu akan menemaniku kan?" tanyaku. Minato mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

**Ulang tahun yang sepi ga akan pernah terulang lagi!**

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu menemanimu!" kata Minato tersenyum lebar. Aku membalas senyuman manisnya.

**Karena aku..**

**Telah menemukan pelabuhan hatiku..**

~THE END~

author note:

Haaah.. akhirnya selesai juga fic oneshot pertamaku ini. Ini semua rata-rata ngambil dari komik 'Locker 1999'. Apa ada yang sudah membacanya? Bagaimana? Apakah kalian suka? Kalau suka, tolong reviewnya yah..

Gomen banget kalo jelek, abal dan OOC.

**Salam manis**

**Me love Hinata**


End file.
